


12 Days of Christmas

by Fearlesskiki



Series: Christmas Shortbreads [6]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Music, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/pseuds/Fearlesskiki
Summary: 12 Days of Christmas for a football fan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bayermund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayermund/gifts).



> This is a part of the holiday exchange gift. It's a bit short and spontaneous but hopefully, you still enjoy it although this really isn't what you asked for in your wish list :D Technically it's still Christmas so I'm not too late for giving this gift, heh :D

On the first day of Christmas

Santa Kloppo sent to me

A FIFA World Cup trophy

 

On the second day of Christmas

Santa Kloppo sent to me

Two golden boots

And a FIFA World Cup trophy

 

On the third day of Christmas

Santa Kloppo sent to me

Three substitutes

Two golden boots

And a FIFA World Cup trophy

 

On the fourth day of Christmas

Santa Kloppo sent to me

Four embroidered stars

Three substitutes

Two golden boots

And a FIFA World Cup trophy

 

On the fifth day of Christmas

Santa Kloppo sent to me

Five clean sheets

Four embroidered stars

Three substitutes

Two golden boots

And a FIFA World Cup trophy

 

On the sixth day of Christmas

Santa Kloppo sent to me

Six football fields

Five clean sheets

Four embroidered stars

Three substitutes

Two golden boots

And a FIFA World Cup trophy

 

On the seventh day of Christmas

Santa Kloppo sent to me

Seven goals on target

Six football fields

Five clean sheets

Four embroidered stars

Three substitutes

Two golden boots

And a FIFA World Cup trophy

 

On the eighth day of Christmas

Santa Kloppo sent to me

Eight football jerseys

Seven goals on target

Six football fields

Five clean sheets

Four embroidered stars

Three substitutes

Two golden boots

And a FIFA World Cup trophy

 

On the ninth day of Christmas

Santa Kloppo sent to me

Nine free kicks

Eight football jerseys

Seven goals on target

Six football fields

Five clean sheets

Four embroidered stars

Three substitutes

Two golden boots

And a FIFA World Cup trophy

 

On the tenth day of Christmas

Santa Kloppo sent to me

Ten football matches

Nine free kicks

Eight football jerseys

Seven goals on target

Six football fields

Five clean sheets

Four embroidered stars

Three substitutes

Two golden boots

And a FIFA World Cup trophy

 

On the eleventh day of Christmas

Santa Kloppo sent to me

Eleven players playing

Ten football matches

Nine free kicks

Eight football jerseys

Seven goals on target

Six football fields

Five clean sheets

Four embroidered stars

Three substitutes

Two golden boots

And a FIFA World Cup trophy

 

On the twelveth day of Christmas

Santa Kloppo sent to me

Twelve chanting fans

Eleven players playing

Ten football matches

Nine free kicks

Eight football jerseys

Seven goals on target

Six football fields

Five clean sheets

Four embroidered stars

Three substitutes

Two golden boots

And a FIFA World Cup trophy

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it please give me a kudos. Share it with your friends. Please tell me anything in the comments and I will try my very best to improve :) Every kudos, comment, subscription and bookmark means the world to me. Thank you :D
> 
> Yeah, you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://fearlesskiki.tumblr.com/) and [join the FBD Book Club!](https://footballblogsdirectory.tumblr.com/post/160746377878/welcome-to-the-fbd-book-club-this-is-a-place-to)


End file.
